


Он желает Сэму счастья

by WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Кто вообще сказал, что Дин Винчестер любит бекон?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635895
Kudos: 9





	Он желает Сэму счастья

**Author's Note:**

> кода к серии 15.08

— Это тебе, — Эйлин придвигает ближе тарелку с обжаренным беконом. Края ломтиков загибаются и блестят от жира. — Сэм сказал — твой любимый. — Она старательно улыбается.

Дин тоже прилежно разводит губы в улыбке. Сэм сказал? Ну-ну. Он прекрасно знает, что любимое у Дина — это нажаренные им собственноручно блинчики. Желательно, целая гора, а не как сейчас — несколько штук, скучающие на остывшей сковороде. Которые Сэм... приготовил для Эйлин и которые они напару сожрали до прихода Дина. Почти все сожрали. А раньше Сэм пек их только для брата. Нет, может, когда-то и для кого-то еще. Для Амелии, скорее всего, точно пек. Но Дин этого не видел, значит, не считается.

Эйлин тревожно вглядывается в Дина. Как и все глухие, она пытается считать не только слова с губ, но и эмоции с лица.

— Почему не ешь? — спрашивает она. И снова толкает бекон почти Дину под нос.

Дин останавливает пальцем тарелку и улыбается еще шире. Он тоже помимо воли внимательно рассматривает Эйлин. Особенно ее шею.

Эйлин вопросительно изгибает бровь, и до Дина доходит, что пауза затянулась.

— Сейчас кофе допью и уничтожу этот бекон, самый вкусный в мире и мой самый любимый.

Он салютует чашкой, в которой плещется холодный кофе. Вместо него Дин с удовольствием хлебнул бы виски. Хотя бы один-единственный глоток. Мысль о виски утешает. Как и тот факт, что шея Эйлин чистая, без единой отметины.

Дин не знает, радоваться ли этому или жалеть брата. То, что Сэм в последнее время стал неуверен и робок, Дин заметил. Воздух в Бункере пропитался Сэмовой тяжелой неловкостью. Он двигался неуклюже и угловато, говорил невпопад, несмешно шутил. Дин старался пореже контактировать с ним — на брата было больно смотреть. А вдруг неловкость заразна? Хотя вот Эйлин душевные метания Сэма нипочем. Собрана, закрыта, мила. Можно даже сказать — красива. Если бы еще жила где-то в другом месте, не в Бункере, цены бы ей не было.

Каждое утро начинается с совместных завтраков, на которых Дин с болезненным любопытством пытается решить загадку — переспал Сэм с Эйлин или еще нет. Ловит их быстрые перегляды, анализирует жесты. Ненавидит себя за желание помочь Сэму как-то преодолеть стеснительность. Когда это брат стеснялся секса? Тем более с женщиной. Дину сложно представить голого, стеснительного Сэма. Он запомнил брата совсем другим — страстным, жарким, откровенным.

Дин машинально трет фантомно занывшее место под ухом.

1

Первый раз Сэм поцеловал его в год окончания школы, хотя поцелуем это можно было назвать с натяжкой. Мелкий тогда был нервный весь, взвинченный. Смотрел на Дина сквозь презрительный прищур и играл желваками. Раз вышипел сквозь зубы:

— Как же задолбали твои девки!

Дин, надевавший куртку, чтобы отправиться на очередное свидание, аж мимо рукава попал.

— Ты ебанулся, Сэмми? — спросил он ласково.

А как еще было относиться к мелкому, внезапно поехавшему крышей. Кратковременно поехавшему, надеялся Дин. Как это, он да без девок?

Сэм снисходительности не оценил и вылетел в ночь сам, что есть силы хлопнув мотельной дверью.

С того дня, куда бы ни пошел, Дин стал натыкаться на мелкого. И не одного, а в компании девушки, каждый раз разной, Дин утомился запоминать. И Сэм не просто болтался у него под ногами, а с этими девицами обжимался и тискался. Старательно целуя и обнимая, незаметно, как ему казалось, стреляя глазами в сторону брата — увидел? Оценил? Я тоже взрослый, я тоже могу!

Иногда Дину в голову приходила мысль, что мелкий нарочно, дразнится так. Но потом качал головой, прогоняя из нее глупости. Возраст, говорил себе Дин, самый тупой и нестабильный подростковый возраст. И пытался понять, почему его вся эта ситуация бесит.

Мэри Фрай была хороша. Так хороша, что до самого мотеля Дин шел, глупо лыбясь. Расслабился весь, растекся от удовольствия. Так, что не сразу заметил ошивающегося у дверей мелкого. А заметив, споткнулся. Поздно, черт возьми! Два часа ночи! Сэм должен спать давно.

Захотелось дать ему щелбана. Такого братского, вроде несильного, можно даже сказать — нежного. Но от которого летишь спиной назад. Сдержался. Начал привычно: «Ты еба…», но не договорил.

Сэм качнулся навстречу, и Дин с изумленным ужасом понял, что тот пьян. Пьян в жопу, в стельку, в общем, как ни назови.

Сэм обхватил Дина, всем своим худым телом повис на нем, а лбом вжался в плечо. И пока Дин судорожно прикидывал, что сказать, врезать сразу или подождать утра и похмелья, лизнул его в шею. Широко, мокро. Дин подавился воздухом, а Сэм, словно контрольным выстрелом, его укусил. Туда же, в шею, в нежное местечко под ухом. Вцепился зубами, выглаживая языком зажатую кожу, да еще губами засосал.

Дин от неожиданности и боли, но все-таки от неожиданности больше, застонал. И Сэм, вздрогнув, отшатнулся. Бледный, в темноте почти белый, глазищи на пол-лица.

— Да, ты прав, Дин, — прохрипел он, — я ебанулся.

И зашел в комнату, словно ни в чем не бывало. И дверь за собой плотно прикрыл.

Дин еще час, наверно, кружил вокруг мотеля, проветривал мозги и душу. Все время тер укушенное место и думал, что сказать утром.

А утром рано, только солнце взошло, приехал отец. И ничего не пришлось говорить, а только быстро собирать сумки и забрасывать их в багажник Импалы. Отец лишь одобрительно хмыкнул, мазнув взглядом по шее старшего.

Дин еще неделю не мог смотреть в зеркало, умирал от ненависти к себе. А Сэм молчал. А потом уехал в Стэнфорд. И Дин тогда чуть сам не ебанулся. Бесконечно проживая в памяти тот момент. Который сложно было назвать поцелуем. Но который им и был.

А блинчики Сэм стал жарить уже после, когда Дин безжалостно выдернул его из беззаботной студенческой жизни. Наверное, Джессика научила.

***

Дин смотрит на Эйлин, которая суетится и, не поднимая глаз, курсирует от стола к раковине, относит грязную посуду. Непроизвольно прикидывает, как она ведет себя в койке. Так же мельтешит? Хватается то за Сэмов член, то принимается ласкать себя под его жадным взглядом? Стоп! Дин быстро отхлебывает кофе — жалко, не виски. Хочется въебать себе кулаком в лоб. О чем ты? Зачем ты думаешь об этом, старый извращенец? Зачем вспоминаешь?

2

Сэм всегда был жадным. Всегда хотел Дина себе, всего целиком. Но, видимо, сдерживался. А когда остался без души — перестал.

— Сэмми, ты что?

Голос со сна хриплый, а момент, когда Сэм залез к нему в постель и уселся сверху, Дин позорно пропустил.

— Тссс, тихо. Не говори ничего, — прошептал Сэм, наклонившись к нему.

Красивый, голый, с шикарным раскачанным телом. Несмотря на абсурдность момента, Дин облизал взглядом каждую мышцу, очерченную лунным светом. Не удержался, сглотнул. В темноте глаза Сэма странно блестели.

— Просто дай его мне, очень надо.

И укусил под ухом. Дин взвыл, выгибаясь. Притираясь бедрами к телу брата, горячему, желанному. Запретному.

Сэм провел ладонями Дину по груди, задирая футболку, цепляя соски. Приподнялся немного, одной рукой отвел вниз резинку мягких штанов и высвободил уже вставший Динов член. И быстро, очень быстро, Дин даже не успел сказать что-то против, не успел оттолкнуть, — вставил его член в себя. В свою влажную, разработанную, готовую к ебле дырку.

Дин закусил губы, чтобы не заорать.

— Мне надо, — повторил Сэм и стал двигаться на его члене.

Вверх-вниз. Так же вверх-вниз ныряло Диново сердце. Как только не остановилось, не разорвалось?

Сэм закинул голову и мотал ей из стороны в сторону в такт движениям. Одной рукой крепко держался за плечо Дина, а ладонь другой закусил, зажмурившись. Дин завороженно уставился на его острый подбородок — красивый! какой же красивый! — и дернул эту руку к себе, прижал к губам. Сэму можно кричать, а вот ему никак. И вобрал его пальцы в рот, чтобы кусать их и целовать. Сейчас можно, ну хоть когда-то ведь можно, правда? Сэм распахнул глаза, уставился темным взглядом и тогда-то и выстонал в первый раз свое колдовское: «Дин-Дин-Дин». И ускорился, буквально подскакивая на Дине, то поднимаясь так, что член почти выпадал из дырки, то опускался полностью, на всю длину.

«Я умер, — думал Дин, — я точно умер и сейчас в раю. Только вместо гурий или валькирий ебу своего брата». А потом он ничего не думал. Потом его страх, жар, многолетняя запрятанная в самые глубины страсть собрались внизу живота, взорвались и стали толчками изливаться в горячечную тесноту Сэма. А на его грудь и живот выплеснулось теплое и мокрое в ответ.

— Мне похуй, — Сэм рухнул на него без сил. — Правда похуй. Я не буду загоняться. Ни сейчас, ни завтра, не надейся.

Он повозился, снялся с члена Дина и лег ему под бок. Дин, не думая, обхватил его руками и прижал к себе. Не верил, что сможет когда-либо заснуть от счастья и отвращения к себе. Но вдохнул запах Сэма, родной и самый правильный на свете, и вырубился как миленький.

Сэм приходил к нему еще десять дней. Нагой, подготовленный, беспощадный. Страстный, жаркий, берущий свое без малейшего сомнения. Садился на Дина, обводил пальцами его губы, ждал, пока Дин примется их сосать, а другую ладонь клал на свой член. И трахал Дина долго, безжалостно, выматывая до сухих оргазмов. На третью ночь Дин перестал обманывать сам себя, что это Сэм-без-души, а он тут ни при чем. Сдернул Сэма, уложил спиной на кровать, раздвинув колени. Вошел в него и принялся вколачивать, втрахивать в матрас. В трезвом уме и твердой памяти, не идя у бездушного брата на поводу, взяв ответственность на себя, как бы заявляя — я тоже хочу, мне тоже надо.

Сэм обнимал его руками за плечи, ногами за бедра, подавался навстречу, прижимался так сильно и близко, чтобы между их телами не оставалось ни линии, ни щели, ни зазора. Чтобы вместе, единым целым.

Они тогда не спали почти, трахались как полоумные на всех поверхностях. А когда уставали, Дин сажал Сэма на кровать — стул, стол, неважно, — вставал на колени, задирал ему ноги и приникал губами к растянутой, растраханной дырке, вылизывая ее, высасывая свою сперму. И Сэм извивался на его языке и пальцах почище, чем на члене, задушенно шепча свое «Дин-Дин-Дин». Дину натурально башку сносило от этих слов, будто это, мать его, заклинание какое-то, чары сраные. Прямо до кровавой пелены перед глазами.

И целовались они тогда много. Опухшими, стертыми чуть не в кровь губами. Но все равно Дину слаще всего было, когда Сэм под конец ночных забав засыпал рядом и несильно кусал его под ухом. Дина вело, как кота.

Эти десять дней остались навечно выжжены в Диновом календаре. И сердце. А потом пришел Кас и вернул Сэму душу.

И Сэм пожалел, Дин видел. Ловил в брате отблески знакомой самоненависти. Хотел поговорить, сказать, что это он сам виноват, не Сэм, что…

— Не надо, Дин. — Сэм устал, его уже мучил Люцифер — бедный мой, ну почему тебе всегда достается? — Мы ебанулись, оба, временно. Это время прошло. Все.

Да, согласился Дин, время прошло, время пошло дальше, и вскоре стало вообще не до пиздостраданий. Именно тогда Дин всем сердцем пожелал брату счастья. «Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, — молил он сразу всех богов, в которых не верил ни капли, — пусть Сэм будет счастлив». Не вымолил.

***

Дин наконец-то решается.

— А Сэм где? — спрашивает он самым безразличным своим тоном.

Эйлин быстро отворачивается, тщетно пряча торжественный блеск глаз и победную усмешку.

— А он тебе разве не сказал? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос, тоже как можно безразличнее.

Дин кристально ясно понимает — надо что-то делать. Или валить из Бункера, потому что ну нет же сил это терпеть, он всегда ненавидел военные действия дома, даже такие, тихие. Дом, он про мир, не про войну. Или пусть с Эйлин что-то случится. Пусть ее убьет оборотень, вампир, демон, ангел — кто угодно. Пусть Чак порежет на лоскуты, он же уверен — Сэму будет больно. Но будет больно только Эйлин.

Дину, конечно, больше нравится второй вариант — в конце концов, почему он должен уходить из своего дома? Не он принес сюда войну.

Нет, конечно, Дин шутит. Не всерьез рассматривает наиболее кровавые и жестокие варианты расправы. Прикидывает, оставить ли Сэму Импалу или обойдется.

— Он скоро вернется, — снисходит до ответа Эйлин. — Он всегда возвращается.

3

«Он всегда возвращается», — бьет набатом в ушах. Как тогда — Дин, ты вернулся! И тут же — я не искал!

Это было обидно, до смерти обидно же. И Дин ударил. В лицо, больно, чтобы до крови. А Сэм не закрывался, ждал. Отшатнулся, а потом вдруг шагнул вперед, прижался к Дину и — сука! сука! — куснул под ухом.

То, что случилось потом, Дин забыл. Забывал долго и старательно. Как тряслись руки, которыми он сдирал с Сэма рубашку и джинсы. Как втолкнул его в стену, заставив прогнуться в пояснице. Как пытался найти слюну в пересохшем рту, чтобы сплюнуть, чтобы не порвать Сэма и не сломать себе хуй.

Как было узко, больно, горячо в Сэме. Как тот, упершись руками в растрескавшиеся кирпичи, двигался навстречу — боли и Дину. Как хрипел свое заклинание, и под его хрип Дин воскресал и умирал каждую чертову секунду.

А потом Дин сидел голой задницей на бетонном полу и баюкал на коленях Сэма, гладил его по щекам. Сердце кричало: «Я не могу жить без тебя, не хочу, сдохну». Но Дин сказал лишь: «Прости».

А Сэм разлепил слипшиеся от слез ресницы, облизал прокушенную губу и сказал: «Я тебя люблю, Дин». Просто сказал, буднично, почти скучно. И глазами улыбнулся: «Прости».

Дин это забыл, вытравил из памяти навсегда. Ну то есть вспоминал не каждую секунду, лишь несколько раз в день.

***

Отрыжка от жирного бекона мучает целый день. Дин давится ей и невысказанными словами и только к вечеру заставляет себя открыть рот. Он уже присмотрел себе пару мотелей в разных концах штата, но пока не решил, какой выбрать. Убрал в бардачок несколько кредиток — ему нужнее. Ключи от Импалы топорщатся в кармане джинсов.

Говорить трудно. Сэм будто не Сэм вовсе. Неловко улыбается, неловко сжимает пальцы в кулаки, все нервно и неловко. «Ты и ебешься с ней неловко?» — хочется крикнуть Дину. И так и рвется наружу: «Ты еще любишь меня?» Но нельзя, второе совсем-совсем нельзя. Они же забыли. И Дина вдруг обжигает — это он забыл, старался, вытравливал из памяти, чтобы никогда не вспоминать. Ну то есть не каждую секунду. А Сэм нет. Он ничего не обещал. То есть Дину не обещал, а что он внутри своей умной головы надумал — кто ж знает.

«Хватит!» — обрывает Дин мысленную истерику и все-таки начинает разговор. Говорит, что Эйлин умница, молодец, красотка. Что все понимает, и с кем, как не с ней можно попытаться в семью. «Сэмми, ты же всегда хотел семью». Дин не верит себе, но говорит, уговаривает Сэма, уговаривает себя.

Сэм во время его короткого монолога бледнеет, краснеет, мнется, смущается, отворачивается, отводит взгляд. Но если смотрит, то не в лицо Дина, не в глаза, а не сводит глаз с его шеи, чуть пониже уха.

И Дин сбивается, быстро затыкается. Он не верит себе, Сэм не верит ему и себе тоже. Дин хлопает брата по плечу: «Я рад за тебя», разворачивается и уходит, оставляя неловкость Сэму. Сжимает в кармане ключи. Он уедет ночью, часа в три. Чтобы никого не расстраивать, ни с кем не объясняться. Не приумножать неловкость.

— Завтра блинов нажарю, — прилетает в спину, — целую сковородку. Только тебе.

— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Дин и вынимает руку из кармана. — А бекон выброси. Чтобы я месяц этой гадости дома не видел.

И по дороге в комнату привычно молит всех богов, в которых так и не поверил, чтобы Сэм был счастлив.


End file.
